A Season of Change
by VinylScratch2006
Summary: Timmy Turner has returned to Dimmsdale after 6 years abroad. He meets a 26 year old Vicky who is not only sexy, but nice. The fall in love, but Vicky's past and present catch up to her and puts Timmy in danger. To all you League of Legends players, this has now become a crossover. Sorry for the extremely long wait. New chapter up after several months of waiting
1. Return to Dimmsdale

**First of all, I must apologize for not posting a story on here for almost 5 years. I was busy with college. Well I'm back, and I hope people will like these stories as they did before.**

Timmy Turner is now 20 years old. When a 26 year old Vicki sees him, she is shocked and lovestruck after seeing him. Love blossoms between the two.

**Chapter One**- Nice Vicky?

"I'm sure you're glad to be back home sport." says Wanda who was one pair of fuzzy dice on Timmy's car.

"Sure am, I wonder how my parents are." says Timmy

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." Says Cosmo who was the other pair of fuzzy dice

Timmy who is now 20 years old, and still has godparents due to Timmy saving Fairy World in a Fairy vs. Pixies War 7 years ago. Timmy was allowed to have one wish, immune to the rules of fairy world. He wished that he would keep his fairies, and his children would inherit then when they were born. Every since then, Cosmo and Wanda have been at Timmy's side ever since.

When Timmy arrived, no one was there. Timmy couldn't help but heave a sigh

"Typical. Same old parents." said Timmy

Timmy dropped his bag and flopped on the bed.

Timmy was about to close his eyes when the doorbell rang. Timmy didn't feel like leaving his bed, but the constant ringing of the door forced him to get up and respond.

Timmy opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Turner, I just wanted to let you know that my mom has-"

Timmy couldn't believe who it was.

"Vicky?"

"Twerp?"

Both their jaws dropped.

Vicki couldn't believe Timmy was standing in front of her. 4 years did a lot to him. Taller, more muscular. Vicki was shocked that the twerp she picked on had become a man.

Timmy, on the other hand, was speechless. Vicki had become a tall beautiful lady. Like she was carved out of stone.

"Twerp, how long has it been?" asked Vicki who was trying to fight a blush

"Not long enough if you're still calling me twerp." said Timmy

"Sorry, its just that I haven't seen you in so long."

Now Timmy was shocked. Vicki apologizing…to him. 20 questions were swirling in his head all at once.

"Vicki are you alright?" asked Timmy

"Yes I am. Why do you- oh I see." said Vicki

Vicki then grabbed Timmy's hand

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go have dinner this weekend." said Vicki

"I-sure." said Timmy

"Great. I'll pick you up a 4:00." said Vicki who walked back to her house. Before she opened the door, she looked back and blew a kiss at Timmy.

Timmy stood there a moment, collected his thoughts and prepared for tomorrow.


	2. A Nightime of Nightmares

Chapter 2- A Night Full of Nightmares

Cosmo and Wanda were busy helping Timmy prepare for his date. When Vicky asked him out, he began to panic as soon as he got in his house. Cosmo and Wanda had to calm him down. Eventually, they calmed him down enough to prepare him for the date. He went to bed that night and began to dream.

**Timmy's Dream**

Timmy and Vicki were at a fancy restaurant enjoying their dinner.

"Timmy I have to apologize to you." said Vicky

"Apologize for what? You haven't done anything wrong." said Timmy

"I have to apologize for treating you like shit when you were a child." said Vicky who looked at Timmy with her pink eyes.

"Vicky it's alright. I forgave you long ago." said Timmy

Vicky stared into Timmy's blue eyes and started to cry. Timmy wiped away her tears.

"Timmy, why do you do this…for somebody like me?" asked Vicky

"I'm always willing to give everybody a second chance." said Timmy who smiled at her.

Vicky stared at Timmy and leaned in forward.

Before they had a chance to kiss, a gunshot was heard. Timmy looked at Vicky who had a blank look on her face. Timmy saw a red splotch on her dress. Vicky then fell out of her seat gasping for breath.

"VICKY!" yelled Timmy

"T-Timmy"

Timmy woke up sweating.

"Timmy, are you okay?" asked Wanda who was in the fishbowl

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." said Timmy

"Oh you're just having pre-date nervousness. Even if it's someone like Vicky." said Wanda

"Yeah, you're right." said Timmy who quickly fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile over at Vicky's place….

**Vicky's Dream**

"Timmy, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." said Vicky

"Okay, don't be long." said Timmy

Vicky smiled and winked at him and headed off to the bathroom

As Vicky looked in the bathroom mirror, she saw her former self.

"Do you honestly believe Timmy will be fooled by your fake self?" said her reflection

"What are you talking about?" said Vicky

"You treated him like shit throughout his younger years, and now that he's handsome, you're hoping to make things right. Aren't you?" said her reflection

"That's not true!" said Vicky

"Go ahead, and continue living this lie you lead. Just remember that you and I are the same." said her reflection and it returned to her own.

Vicky then woke up out of the dream, breathing heavily.

Vicky went downstairs and fixed herself a cup of ginseng tea, and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

"Need to get some sleep. I don't want to be half awake for my date." said Vicky

Vicky finished her tea and headed back to bed.


	3. Date Preparation

Chapter 3- Date Preparation

Timmy was awakened to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 11 am. After eating breakfast and taking a shower, Timmy decided to watch reruns of the Crimson Chin.

Then the phone began to ring. Timmy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Timmy, sweetie it's you" said the person on the other line

"Mom?"

"Oh Timmy, we didn't know you were back. Me and your father thought you weren't supposed to be back until next month." said his mother

"Where are you guys anyway?" asked Timmy who had a thought

"We're in the Bahamas at a dance contest." said his mother

"Figures" said Timmy

"Did you say something sweetie." said his mother

"No, have a great trip." said Timmy

"Ok, sweetie, we love you." said his mother

Timmy hung up the phone and flopped into the nearby chair.

"Same old parents" said Timmy

"Timmy, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Vicky?" asked Wanda

"Yeah, you're right." said Timmy and he headed upstairs to prepare

Meanwhile, over at Vicky's place.

Vicky woke up and looked at her clock. It was a little after 2 in the afternoon.

"(Sigh), I gotta get up." said Vicky and she forced herself to get up and head into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and eating breakfast. Vicky got dressed, but she had trouble picking a outfit.

"Silk dress or satin blouse?" thought Vicky

Vicky decided to go with the dress for her first "official" date.

Timmy decided to wear a white button up shirt and tie for the date.

At 4 p.m. Vicky knocked on Timmy's door. Timmy opened it.

"So how do I look Timmy?" said Vicky as she spun around so Timmy could see all her features

Vicky was wearing a green silk dress, with a red choker around her neck with a heart in the center. She wore black high heels with white stockings.

"You look eh…."

"Speechless? You look good." said Vicky

Timmy was wearing a white button up dress shirt with a black dress coat, black tie with black shoes

"Too much black for you?" asked Timmy

"No, I like it. Kind of reminds me of my past self." said Vicky

"Vicky will you tell me what happened to you these past 4 years?" asked Timmy

"I'll tell you at the restaurant, I promise." said Vicky

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." said Timmy

"Can we go eat Timmy?" asked Vicky

Vicky grabbed Timmy's arm and headed to his car.

15 minutes later they arrived at Dimmsdale's fanciest restaurant, the "Chic de Bleu"

"Timmy, are you sure you're at the right restaurant? I mean do you need to have reservations?" asked Vicky

"I have the reservations right here." said Timmy who pulled them out his coat pocket.

"Okay, let's go eat." said Vicky

**In Chapter 4, Vicky tells her story and Timmy meets up with Trixie Tang**


	4. The Date

Chapter 4- Vicky's Story

Timmy and Vicky entered the restaurant.

"Reservations for two." said Timmy as he handed the waiter the reservations

"Right this way sir." said the waiter

Timmy and Vicky were directed to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Timmy seated Vicky in a seat first and then took his seat.

"Timmy this is wonderful." said Vicky

Timmy sat down in the chair across from her, and they ordered their food.

As they were eating, Vicky grabbed Timmy's hand.

"I promised to tell you what happened to me after you went to college." said Vicky

"Yeah, you did." said Timmy

"Well, after you left for college. Everything went to hell. Tootie got hooked on drugs. I don't know where she is right now." said Vicky

Timmy began to think back to when he was a kid. How Tootie was obsessed with him.

"Tootie began to drift further and further away from me. She already hated me. It was like she already disowned me as her big sister." said Vicky

Timmy continued to listen to her story

"I started drinking. One night at a bar, I got into this fistfight with this one broad who poured her drink over my head. She called me a whore. She cut my arm with a beer bottle. She got arrested and I wound up in the hospital. The day you came back was the day I got released from the hospital." said Vicky

"Well why did you come to m place?" asked Timmy

"I saw a car in the place. I assumed it was you parents." said Vicky

Timmy and Vicky got dessert, and while they ate, Vicky continued her story.

"Timmy, I treated you like shit, and for that I am truly sorry. My life was hell then, and I needed a way out."

"Vicky, I have already forgiven you. All I want to do is get to know you as a person." said Timmy

A slight blush crept across Vicky's face.

"Timmy, I-I"

"Timmy Turner is that you?" said a voice behind him

Timmy turned around. He couldn't believe who it was.

End Chapter

The next chapter, Trixie Tang makes her appearance, and the seeds of rivalry between Trixie and Vicky will be planted.


	5. Return of Trixie Tang

Chapter 5 – Return of Trixie Tang

"Timmy, is that really you?" said the person who approached him

"Trixie Tang?" said Timmy

"Wow, I haven't seen in you in such a long time. You've certainly grown…in all the right places." said Trixie who eyes were seductively looking at him

"You think so?" said Timmy

"Yeah, I think we should hang out sometime and…catch up on things." said Trixie who stared at Vicky as she said it.

Vicky was getting more and more pissed as Trixie continued to flirt with Timmy. Trixie knew she was making Vicky jealous, and it was working. Timmy also knew what Trixie was doing, and he wasn't going to have any of it.

"I'll let you know." said Timmy

"Okay, let me know soon, stud." said Trixie who left

Timmy turned around and saw Vicky, who was fuming.

"Are you alright Vicky?" asked Timmy

"You saw what she was doing? She was making me jealous. I almost exploded." said Vicky

"I know Vicky. Don't worry about her. My feelings for her are long gone." said Timmy

Vicky was surprised at what Timmy said to her.

"I tried to get her to notice me when we were kids. She ignored me every time." said Timmy

"Can we go? I'm sick of her keep looking over here." said Vicky

Timmy looked back and saw Trixie who was staring and Timmy with those seductive eyes again.

"Yeah, let's go." said Timmy

Timmy paid the bill, while Vicky left the tip and they left.

As Timmy drove back to Vicky's place, he could tell Vicky was still fuming. But it wasn't about Trixie.

"Vicky are you okay?" asked Timmy

"Yeah, I guess so." said Vicky

Timmy continued driving. He didn't want to pry in Vicky's problems.

When they arrived at her house, Timmy escorted her to the door.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" asked Vicky

"Sure Vicky." said Timmy

Vicky opened the door and Timmy followed her inside.

End Chapter 5


	6. Vicky's Story

Chapter 5- Vicky's Story

When Timmy walked in, he expected the house to be eerie. Instead it looked calming and peaceful.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll go make us some tea." said Vicky

While Vicky left to go make their tea, Timmy looked around. Timmy grabbed a nearby picture. It was a picture of Vicky and Tootie when Tootie was still young. Timmy could only wonder where Tootie was now.

"That photo was taken several years ago." said Vicky who came in with their tea.

"Nice place you have here Vicky." said Timmy

"Thanks, I changed the place up myself." said Vicky who sat down beside Timmy

As they drank their tea, Timmy knew something was wrong.

"Vicky, are you alright?" asked Timmy

"I didn't tell you the whole story at the restaurant." said Vicky

"Why not?" asked Timmy

"I was going to tell you, but then Trixie came and started flirting with you." said Vicky

"I would like to hear the rest of the story." said Timmy

"First of all, it was my own babysitter that influenced me to be mean. The truth is, I almost died, from my anger. Without you to vent my anger out on, I kept it bottled up inside. One day, when I was leaving work, I collapsed. Then next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital with all these machines attached to me. They kept me there for a whole week. Nobody came to visit. I treated not only you, but a lot of people like shit, and I was getting what I deserved." said Vicky

Vicky's hand began to tighten around her cup of tea. Inside, all these terrible memories were bringing out her anger.

"As I laid there inside the hospital bed, I made a promise to myself, to turn my life around. After I got released, I took anger management classes. I also took classes about how to treat people better. They called it "positive communication" or something like that. I took those classes for about a month." said Vicky

Timmy began to think back all those years ago. He never thought that Vicky actually had an anger management problem back them. After all he was still a kid.

"I've happy to tell you that I've been anger free for a month now. I made a promise to myself that I would tell you the truth when I saw you again." said Vicky

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." said Timmy

Timmy decided he could trust Vicky with his secret.

"Vicky, I have to tell you something. Something that has to be kept a secret." said Timmy

"Ok, I guess I can keep a secret." said Vicky

"Vicky, I have fairy godparents." said Timmy

Vicky looked at him

"Yeah I knew that already." said Vicky

End Chapter 5


	7. Timmy's Story

Chapter 6- Timmy's Story

Timmy was surprised and shocked as well.

"Wait, you knew?" said Timmy

"I've known for about 2 years. Ever since you made that wish to turn me into a kid" said Vicky

"I thought you memory got wiped when I turned you back into a teenager." said Timmy

"It was, but then I started having strange dreams about you. In one dream, I heard you making a wish, and you goldfish turned into these fairies and made the wish come true." said Vicky

"Still doesn't explain how you knew." said Timmy

"Ok, if you want the truth. I was eavesdropping on you one time while making a wish." said Vicky

"So that's why, my door was open on that wish when I turned you nice." said Timmy

"That's the one." said Vicky

"So, what stopped you from kicking the door in?" said Timmy

"I was going to, but you made the wish, and it turned me nice." said Vicky

"Well, I was in danger. I had to think fast." said Timmy

Vicky stared at the ceiling and thought about all the bad things she did to Timmy as an evil babysitter. For Timmy to just completely accept her after all the bad things she did to him, Timmy had grown up a lot.

"Wait a second, how can you still have your fairies? You're like 20 years old now." said Vicky

"Like you know the rules." said Timmy jokingly

"Like a 20 year old can still have fairies. Puh-lease." said Vicky

"Do you want to hear the story, or are you going to continue making fun of me?" asked Timmy

"I'm sorry, please tell your story." said Vicky

"Alright, the year before I left for college, Fairy World was overrun by pixies. A war broke out between the fairies and the pixies. Some of the fairies traded in their wings for hats, and betrayed the fairies." said Timmy

As Timmy told the story, Vickie sat their astounded.

"I got a call from Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, to come to Fairy World and help. When I arrived, Fairy World was already a warzone. It was bloody. You don't think fairies could use their magic for violence? You weren't there." said Timmy

Vicky was quickly becoming more and more interested in the story,

"When we found Jorgen, he was all alone. I saw what magic being used for violence was capable of. Pixies and fairies bodies were everywhere. Eventually I had to step in. I wished for Cosmo and Wanda to protect the surviving fairies, with violence if necessary. Cosmo was hesitant at first, but after Wanda got hit, he snapped. He killed 3 pixies with one blast. He plowed his way through every pixie he saw. We eventually got to the Head Pixie himself. He was defiant to the end. Cosmo wounded him, and then smashed his phone. The war was over after that." said Timmy

"Still doesn't explain how you still have you still have your fairies." said Vicky

"A special rule put in Da Rules, just for me." said Timmy

"Which does what?" asked Vicky

"Allows me to keep my fairies as long as I use their magic to help people." said Timmy

"I see. Thanks for telling me the story." said Vicky

Timmy and Vicky spent the rest of the night talking about the last 10 years. Eventually it was past midnight

"Vicky, it's late. I need to get back to my place." said Timmy

Vicky walked Timmy to the door.

"I had a great time Timmy. We should go out again sometime." said Vicky

"I'd like that." said Timmy

"Vicky then did something she thought she would never do with Timmy. She kissed him. Timmy's face turned a deep red, as did Vicky's. Timmy quickly ran out the house and into his car and sped off.

When Timmy got to his house, he ran inside and shut the door.

"So Timmy, how did the date with Vicky go? Terrible I hope?" asked Cosmo

"Yes sweetie, tell us the details." said Wanda

"It was weird but…not so weird." said Timmy

"Meaning?" asked Cosmo and Wanda

"She kissed me." said Timmy

"Betcha it was gross. Surprised you're not throwing up right now." said Cosmo

"I liked it." said Timmy

"AHHH!" screamed Cosmo and Wanda

"Vicky seemed like she was an entirely different person." said Timmy

"Y-You liked it?" asked Wanda

"Yeah, it felt…weird…but good." said Timmy

"AHHHH!" screamed Cosmo and Wanda

"I think I'm falling in love with her." said Timmy

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cosmo and Wanda

"Would you guys stop doing that?" said Timmy

"Sorry, it seems so weird, and scary." said Cosmo

"Well, for now, I just want to get some sleep." said Timmy who changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

(Yawn)"Goodnight guys" said Timmy who fell asleep.

While Timmy slept, someone was watching him.

"You will be mine Timmy Turner, and I will become your wife." said the stalker.

End Chapter


	8. Craziness and Confessions

Chapter 7- Craziness and Confessions

The next morning Timmy woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Who could that be in the kitchen?" thought Timmy

Timmy got up out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Vicky, how did you-"

It wasn't Vicky, it was Trixie.

"Good morning Timmy. Did you sleep well?" asked Trixie

"Trixie? How did you get inside my house?" asked Timmy

"Don't worry about that. Come on and eat." said Trixie who looked at him again with those seductive eyes.

Timmy sat down and Trixie sat down beside him. As Timmy ate, Trixie watched him the whole time. Timmy had a hard time eating due to her staring. When he finished, Trixie took his plate.

"Was it good Timmy?" asked Trixie

"Uh…yeah. It was good." said Timmy

Actually it wasn't.

"So Timmy, I was thinking maybe we should go out on a date. You know, catch up?" suggested Trixie

"I don't think that's a good idea. said Timmy

"Why not?" asked Trixie

"Cause I don't like you." said Timmy

Trixie dropped the plate she was cleaning and it shattered

"W-What did you say?" asked Trixie

"You heard me." said Timmy

"Timmy Turner, no one says no to me. NO ONE!" said Trixie who was started to get angry

"I just did. Now get out." said Timmy

"Timmy, you're making a big mistake. After I made you breakfast-"

"Your breakfast was disgusting. The eggs were too salty, and the bacon wasn't crispy. You can't cook." said Timmy

"Y-You lied to me then?" asked Trixie

"You played with my feelings too many times. You thought I'd forget all the times you ignored me. How you play me for a fool? Well I haven't forgotten." said Timmy

Trixie was enraged now

"I'm going to say this so you can understand. I don't love you. I love Vicky. I'd rather be with her, than be with you." said Timmy

Trixie became furious.

"Nobody rejects me Timmy Turner. NO ONE!" said Trixie as she stormed out the house, slamming the door as she left.

After Timmy cleaned up the broken plate, he called Vicky

"Hey Timmy what's up?" asked Vicky

"Can you come over? I need to talk to someone?" said Timmy

"What happened?" asked Vicky

"I'll tell you when you get here." said Timmy

"Ok, I'll be right over." said Vicky

A half hour later, Vicky knocked at the door.

"Hey." said Timmy

"Hey. What happened to your kitchen?" said Vicky

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" said Timmy

Timmy explained to Vicky how he was woken up and by who, and the incident that happened.

"She's jealous. Even if she won't admit it." said Vicky

"You think so?" said Vicky

"I know so." said Timmy

"Well I have changed a lot you know. Especially appearance." said Vicky

"It's not that. Trixie will always believe that she's the sexiest girl in all of Dimmsdale. She was like that even when we were kids. She's jealous at the fact that you and me are together. Deep down she always liked me. She just didn't want it to become public. I haven't told anybody this before, but she sent me hundreds of letters while I was away. At first I was happy, but then it got creepy. I told her to stop sending me letters, but she didn't stop. After that, I didn't even open them, I shredded them all." said Timmy

Vicky was starting to dislike Trixie more and more.

"Before I came back, I got a phone call from her. She wanted to go out to dinner. I pretended that the signal was breaking up. I hung up on her. Thankfully, she didn't call back." said Timmy

"Last night, I saw her out your window." said Vicky

"Wait, what?" said Timmy

Vicky sat back. "Yep, she was climbing up a ladder and watching you sleep. I think that's how she got in." said Vicky

"So Trixie Tang has resorted to being a stalker? Wow, what is the world coming to?" said Timmy

"Timmy tell me, do you love her?" asked Vicky

"No, I love you." said Timmy

Vicky couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Y-You what?" said Vicky

"I love you Vicky. I've loved you ever since I saw you a few days ago. You've changed so much. In personality, and appearance. The way I see it, I would rather be with you than be with Trixie." said Timmy as he kissed Vicky on the lips.

Vicky was shocked at first, then returned the kiss with as much passion as Timmy. They broke this kiss, and looked at each other.

"Timmy, I love you too." said Vicky

Vicky and Timmy were no longer evil babysitter and victim, they were now lovers.

As they sat there kissing, somebody was looking at them though a pair of binoculars.

"That fucking whore. Thinks she can steal my Timmy from me? Well she's in for a shock. No one takes my man, and lives!"

End Chapter 8


	9. Timmy Kidnapped

Chapter 9- Timmy Kidnapped

That night Vicky cooked dinner for herself and Timmy. A dinner that consisted of mashed potatoes, corn, and 4 inch thick T-bone steaks she had found in the back of Timmy's kitchen freezer. All the while, Timmy was watching her cook. Even while she was cooking, Vicky was still thinking about that incident that Timmy had with Vicky. For Timmy to call her, and ask her to come over, she knew that Timmy truly had forgiven her. Vicky's dislike for Trixie had now turned to hate. She broke into Timmy's house, tried to steal him from her. Even worse, she yelled at him. As far as Vicky was concerned, no one yells at Timmy but her.

"Sorry for the wait Timmy, I didn't know how you wanted your steak." said Vicky who put his plate in front of him.

"It's cool. Wow, looks good." said Timmy who dug in

As he ate, Vicky could tell there was something wrong.

"Timmy are you alright? I can tell something's bothering you." said Vicky

Timmy put his fork down.

"I'm scared." said Timmy

"Of Trixie right?" asked Vicky

"Yeah. I'm afraid she's going to do something to me…or worse, something to you." said Timmy

Vicky put her hand on top of Timmy's

"I promise you Timmy, she won't hurt you. Not if I can help it." said Vicky

Timmy and Vicky ate their dinner and didn't talk about the subject after.

After they ate, Timmy went to take out the trash, while Vicky washed dishes. Vicky was putting the dishes away when the phone rang.

"Hello, who is it?" asked Vicky

"I'm sick of you being with my Timmy." said a person on the other line.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Vicky

"As a matter of fact you won't have to worry about Timmy anymore" said the person

Vicky quickly dropped the phone, and ran outside. The bag of trash was in the driveway, and the only thing of Timmy's was his pink hat.


	10. A Magical Introduction

Chapter 10- A Magical Introduction

Vicky began to panic. She knew that she couldn't call the police cause of her past self. Vicky had no clue where Timmy was or where to start. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" said a worried Vicky

"I told you, you wouldn't have to deal with Timmy anymore!" said a voice on the phone.

"Where is Timmy?" asked Vicky who was enraged now.

"Oh you won't have to worry about where he is. You will never see him again." said the voice on the phone and they hung up

Vicky dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Vicky, we can help you find Timmy." said a nearby voice

Vicky looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"You two are-"

Meanwhile, in a warehouse 5 miles from Timmy's house…

"Wake up Timmy Turner." said a voice

Timmy began to stir. He couldn't believe who it was.

"No. You're the kidnapper?" asked Timmy

"Yes, and now you're all mine." said the kidnapper

Back at Timmy's house..

"Wait a minute. You're Timmy's godparents aren't you?" asked Vicky

"Yes, we sure are, and we know all about you Vicky." said Wanda

"I guess you guys are here to make me suffer because of what I've done to Timmy all those years ago." said Vicky

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. We're here to help you find Timmy." said Cosmo

"Really, but why?" asked Vicky

"It's because of you that Timmy got us in the first place. Besides we know that you've apologized to Timmy for the past, and we know that you two are in love with each other." said Wanda

"I've got his location Wanda. He's in a warehouse on the other side of Dimmsdale." said Cosmo

"Good job Cosmo. Well, you know where he is, now it's up to you to rescue him Vicky. Sorry we can't come with you, otherwise it could compromise Timmy's safety." said Wanda

"I understand. I promise you two, I will bring him back." said Vicky and she marked the location on her gps navigator.

Vicky then headed home, and up to her room. She approached a locked door.

"I thought I would never open this door ever again." said Vicky as she undid the lock

Inside was a lot of things from her past. Vicky began moving things out of the way. She eventually found what she was looking for, a black briefcase. Inside was a pistol she modified herself to fire tranqualizer darts. She also had a stun gun in case she ran out of darts. Vicky then reached inside the nightstand drawer and pulled out a briefcase. Vicky didn't know if this was going to turn violent or not, but she was going to be prepared.

"Don't worry Timmy, I'm coming for you." said Vicky and she headed out to rescue him.

End Chapter


	11. Rescue Mission

Chapter 11- Rescue Mission

Vicky arrived at the warehouse where Timmy was being held. She took out one of the guards that was on one of the lookout towers

"Whoever this person is, they're serious about me not rescuing Timmy," thought Vicky as she saw the place was heavily fortified with guards and spotlights.

Vicky opened the briefcase and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Five guards in one area? That must be where Timmy is at." said Vicky

Vicky reached into the briefcase and pulled out a custom made rifle.

"To think I once thought about using this on Timmy." though Vicky

Vicky loaded the gun with tranquilizer darts and took out the five guards.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, time to take out the spotlights." said Vicky

She took a deep breath and pulled out another rifle out of the briefcase. She loaded this one with real bullets and a silencer. From the tower, she fired 5 well placed shots and took out the lights.

"Now that's that taken care of, time to rescue Timmy." said Vicky as she headed down the tower

Meanwhile….

"How could you do this?" asked Timmy to his kidnapper

"How could I not? You were with a girl that 10 years ago made your life a living hell. Literally." said his kidnapper

"Yeah but I forgave her. I did some growing up over the past several years." said Timmy

"So you won't renounce your relationship to her?" asked the kidnapper

"Hell no. Especially if I have to wind up with a psycho bitch like you." yelled Timmy

The kidnapped slapped him across the face.

"Nobody rejects me Timmy Turner! NO ONE!" yelled the kidnapper who took off her mask

"I knew it was you. Trixie Tang!" yelled Vicky who finally made it to the warehouse

"I'm surprised Vicky. Didn't think you would find this place." said Trixie

"All I want is Timmy. This doesn't have to turn violent." said Vicky

"Well it's too bad you came all this way for nothing. Timmy is mine!" said Trixie who pulled a knife out her pocket

"You really don't want to do this Trixie." warned Vicky

"Like you can stop me." said Trixie who lunged at Vicky with the knife.

Vicky caught her hand and quickly disarmed her.

"Told you didn't want to do this." said Vicky who held the knife in her hand.

"And I told you that TIMMY IS MINE!" yelled Trixie who pulled out a gun and pointed it at Vicky

Vicky froze in her tracks.

"Now you said you didn't want this to get violent? Well guess what, it's going to get violent!" yelled Trixie who was getting ready to pull the trigger

On instinct, Vicky threw the knife at Trixie. The knife went through the hand she had the gun in. Trixie dropped the gun and howled in pain."

"And I told you, you don't want to do this." said Vicky who kicked Trixie in the side of her head. She was knocked out.

Vicky then turned to Timmy who was unconscious

"Don't worry Timmy. You're safe now."

Vicky carried Timmy's unconscious body back to her car and drove back to her house.

Little did Vicky know, that somebody was watching them drive off.

"Congratulations Vicky, you passed my first test. Enjoy this little victory while you can. Cause Timmy Turner will be mine!" said the mysterious onlooker as they laughed evilly

End Chapter


	12. The Truth

**Sorry, I've been busy as of late, and haven't had time to continue the story, blame Skyrim, but I'm gonna try my hardest to put up chapters faster in the near future.**

Chapter 12- The Truth

Vicky drove back to her house and carried Timmy upstairs to her bedroom and placed him in her bed. Vicky was exhausted, but she knew she had to stay awake until Timmy woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. She went downstairs and made a pot of coffee and came back upstairs and sat on the nearby chair while Timmy slept.

After an hour went by, Vicky started dozing off. Then Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Vicky, how about you get some sleep?" suggested Wanda

"Got to wait….till…Timmy…wakes…up." said Vicky who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Vicky you really need to sleep." said Cosmo

"But…Timmy…I-

Sleep finally took over Vicky as she snored softly. Wanda placed a blanket over her as Cosmo and Wanda watched them sleep.

Meanwhile Trixie Tang was in her car trying to mend her hand that had been cut open.

"That little bitch, I'm gonna kill her. She doesn't deserve Timmy." said Trixie

The next morning, Timmy violently woke up.

"Timmy, it's alright, you're safe." said Wanda

"Where is-"

Timmy turned around and saw Vicky who was fast asleep.

"She stayed up as long as she could. She was worried about you." said Wanda

"I remember everything. It was Trixie Tang. She kidnapped me." said Timmy

"Trixie? The girl you were fawning over as a child?" asked Cosmo

"Something's happened to her over the years. I could tell something was wrong during my date with Vicky when she kept staring at me, but I wasn't sure. She's turned into a stalker." said Timmy

"Well the first thing you should do, is forget about her and thank Vicky." said Wanda

"Yeah, I think I need to do something nice for Vicky." said Timmy and he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed out the door.

Timmy returned 20 minutes later with a bouquet of flowers and something wrapped in a package.

When Vicky woke up, the first thing she saw were the flowers beside her.

"I got those for you, for saving my life." said Timmy who was standing in the doorway

"Are you alright Timmy?" asked Vicky

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you?" asked Timmy

Vicky laid her head back down.

"I'll be fine, with a little bit of rest." said Vicky

"Well you get some sleep then." said Timmy

"Timmy, would you mind…..staying with me?" asked Vicky who turned away as she asked the question

She heard the door close. She thought Timmy had left so she could sleep. Next then she felt was Timmy's arms around her body. Vicky snuggled her head into Timmy's chest

"You're so warm Timmy." said Vicky as she began to doze off to sleep

Timmy kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile Trixie was in a building designed to look abandoned.

"I'm gonna kill her if it's the last thing I do." said Trixie.

"Looks like you're gonna need some help." said a voice behind her.

"Bought time you showed up." said Trixie

"You can't rush perfection." said the voice

Trixie and the mystery person were unaware that they were being watched by two people

"We need to warn Timmy." said one person

"Quick, let's move." said the other person

Timmy and Vicky were fast asleep when Vicky was woken up by the sound of the doorbell. She got up slowly out of bed and headed towards the door. When she opened the door, no one was there, just a letter. Vicky picked it up and read it. Her eyes got wide. She hurried back to where Timmy was sleeping.

"Timmy? Come on Timmy. Wake up!" said Vicky as she shook Timmy violently.

Timmy quickly woke up.

"Vicky? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Timmy

"I'll explain everything. Hurry up and pack. We have to leave." said Vicky

Timmy was confused but he knew not to pester Vicky for fear of getting clobbered, so he obeyed and packed. He didn't take everything, just the essentials. Which was clothing.

"Timmy where are we going?" asked Wanda

"We're going somewhere where we can't be found for a while." said Vicky

Vicky and Timmy headed to Dimmsdale Airport, where a private jet was waiting for them.

"Vicky where'd you get-"

"Babysitting. Duh." said Vicky

"Oh right." said Timmy

"Come on, we have to go." said Vicky

"Go where Vicky." asked Timmy

"I'll explain everything when we-"

"NO! Either you tell me now, or I'm staying." said Timmy who was starting to irritated.

Vicky turned around and grabbed Timmy's hand

"Do you trust me Timmy?" asked Vicky

"Yes, I do." said Timmy

"Do you love me?" asked Vicky

"I do, with all my heart." said Timmy

"Then please, just trust and love me. I will explain everything when we get away from here." said Vicky who ushered Timmy into the plane.

As soon as they were situated, the plane took off.

By the time they arrived at Vicky's private estate, it was 2 in the afternoon. When Timmy entered the estate, he was surprised at how it looked. He was expecting some torture chambers and little kids in cages. Instead, he found a large living room with an entertainment center and a surround sound system.

"What? You were expecting something else?" asked Vicky who put their luggage in the main bedroom

"Yeah, I did." said Timmy

Vicky grabbed Timmy and kissed him on the lips.

"I told you I've changed. I love you Timmy Turner." said Vicky who was holding Timmy as close to her as she could.

Vicky broke the kiss and gave Timmy a tour of the estate. After the tour Timmy asked Vicky the question

"Now will you tell me why we had to leave Dimmsdale?" asked Timmy who sat on the nearby sofa

"You've waited patiently all this time." said Vicky who sat down beside him.

"Ok, let's hear it." said Timmy

Vicky sighed heavily.

"I got a letter from a source of mine telling me, that Trixie has aligned herself with a mysterious group that has one purpose. To kidnap Timmy Turner and to kill me." said Vicky

Timmy was shocked.

Vicky pulled out a letter from the folds of her dress and handed it to Timmy. Timmy read the letter and was shocked to know that Vicky really was a stalker.

"So she was trying to seduce me at the restaurant that night." said Timmy

"What's worse Timmy, these people are highly trained. They won't hesitate to kill you if you try to fight back." said Vicky.

"How do you know this? You're just a former babysitter that used to make my life and other children's lives a living hell." said Timmy

"When you left, I didn't just enter into anger management classes." said Vicky who stood up.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" asked Timmy

"Two things, one, I've encountered this group before. They tried to kill me a month before you came back to Dimmsdale." said Vicky

"What's the second thing?" asked Timmy

"I thought I would never have to show you this." said Vicky who stood up and turned her back to Timmy

Vicky undid her dress and let it fall off her body.

Timmy couldn't believe it.


	13. A New Threat

Chapter 13- An Apprentice

On Vicky's back were scars that were all over her back. It looked as if she was cut in the back with a knife or whipped nonstop.

"Timmy, when you left 6 years ago, I was approached by Trixie, and Veronica. They said they knew where Tootie was. But it was a trap set up by their master. They tortured me nonstop for 2 weeks. They treated me like a dog. Barely any food to eat. One day I managed to escape by stealing the key from my guard. I wandered aimlessly, trying to get away. The next thing I knew I was being nursed by a group of weapons masters. Assassins, ninjas, hitmen. The saw something in me. The saw how stubborn I was. How I was able to survive despite being tortured nonstop. I was under their instruction for 6 long years. I was only home a week until you showed up.

Timmy tried to formulate all of this in his head.

"I thought I would never have to use these skills. I was trying to get rid of my evil ways, but I knew Trixie and Veronica wouldn't be satisfied with "she must be dead". They wanted proof I was dead. I was planning on hiding underground for a while. Then you showed up. I couldn't resist myself, you became so handsome when you were gone. My urges took over. I fell in love with you when I saw you at the door. Don't you get it Timmy? As long as you are with me, Trixie will use you as my weakness. She along with the rest of the people she follows, will try and kill you Timmy." said Vicky

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you Vicky." said Timmy

"Timmy, please if you love me like you say you do, then you will leave." said Vicky

"Vicky, listen to me. If I leave you now, they will continue to hunt me. I refuse to leave you. I won't leave you." said Timmy

Vicky's eyes filled with tears.

"You are the most stubborn, pig-headed, foolish man I've ever met Timmy Turner, and that's why I love you." said Vicky who pulled Timmy into a passionate kiss.

Timmy quickly returned Vicky kiss with the same passion as Vicky ran her fingers through his hair. At this moment, Vicky didn't care about anything else but having Timmy by her side. Vicky stared into Timmy's blue eyes and kissed him again.

"I love you Timmy Turner." said Vicky

"I love you Vicky." said Timmy

Vicky got off of Timmy and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. Timmy looked upset.

"What, you thought you were gonna get to second base tonight?" said Vicky who looked at him.

"That did cross my mind." said Timmy

Vicky walked back over and held him close.

"I promise you, once this is all over, if we're still alive, you'll hit a homerun with me." said Vicky who kissed him one more time and headed back towards the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner, Timmy went to take a shower while Vicky wrote in a little diary. After that she headed downstairs and prepared in case there was an attack. She opened up a briefcase that held a M-16 assault rifle and a suppressor. Beside that was another suitcase that held a Desert Eagle pistol she modded herself.

(Sigh) "Maybe I should-no I couldn't possibly"

"Couldn't do what? Teach me how to shoot a gun on the chance we get separated and they attack me, and I needed to defend myself?" said Timmy who was standing in the doorway.

"Did you just-"

"Read your mind Vicky? No, but you left your diary open on the last page talking about the dangers of me continuing to stay with you, and how you were unsure about teaching me to use a gun." said Timmy

"First of all, you're not learning how to just shoot a gun. You're learning how to defend yourself. You don't have to use just a gun to defend yourself. Hand-to-hand combat works as well. If you wish to do this, then you will no longer be able to go back to Dimmsdale until the organization is wiped out. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Vicky

"Yes, I'm 100 % sure." said Timmy

"Tomorrow we start, then. 8 o'clock on the dot. Not a second later. Meet me here." said Vicky

"Got it." said Timmy

"Good. Now go get some sleep. I have to prepare for tomorrow." said Vicky

Timmy headed back upstairs and into the bed where he slept.

"Timmy are you sure you want to do this?" asked Wanda who appeared instantly

"I have to Wanda, not just for Vicky. For myself." said Timmy

"But Timmy, there's a chance you can wind up dead." said Cosmo who also appeared.

"If I can protect Vicky, then I won't regret dying." said Timmy

Vicky meanwhile, pulled out another suitcase which was voicelocked.

"Silence is the music of life." said Vicky

The suitcase automatically opened up and inside was a remote.

"Defense systems online." said Vicky as she pressed the button

All around the perimeter of the building, security systems activated. Anti-air guns, sentry gun turrets, and barbed wire fences surrounded the house.

"Come and get us, if you can." said Vicky as she headed upstairs to bed.

Meanwhile back in Dimmsdale…

"So you're telling me, that they can't be found?" said Trixie

"Y-Yes ma'am. Satellites have somehow lost track of Timmy Turner and Vicky."

"Dammit! The master is gonna be pissed." said Trixie

"You're damn right I'm gonna be pissed." said a woman who mysteriously appeared in front of Trixie

"Mistres,s forgive me. Please, I ask for mercy." said Trixie who fell to her knees.

"Stand you worm! It seems like you can't even handle a simple task. I told you to capture Timmy Turner and kill that she-devil Vicky." said the woman

"I know, but Vicky has gotten smarter. After that failed kidnapping. She never let Timmy out her sight. Just 24 hours ago, they were seen leaving Timmy's house. Since then, they haven't come back." said Trixie

"It seems like you alone won't be able to do this. So I got you some assistance." said the women

"It's been a while Trixie." said one person

"Yeah its been far to long." said another

"You two, it can't be." said Trixie

"Tad and Chad, you know what must be done." said the mysterious woman


	14. Vicky Kidnapped

Chapter 14- Vicky Kidnapped

Vicky woke up the next morning at 7:45, to prepare for Timmy's first lesson. Timmy came downstairs at 8:00 on the dot to get ready. Vicky taught him how to defend himself, and how to disarm himself.

"Can we take a break Vicky?" asked Timmy who had been training for the past 3 hours.

"Timmy, we can't stop. I don't know when they will attack or even if they know we're here. Remember?" said Vicky as she pointed to her back.

"You wouldn't let them kill me would you Timmy?" said Vicky

"I would die first before they kill you Vicky. I love you." said Timmy who went over a kissed Vicky on the lips.

Vicky returned his kiss with passion.

"Come on, finish this and we can go get something to eat." said Vicky

That night while Timmy was sleeping, Vicky was downstairs writing a letter. After she finished writing, she stuck it in a book, and placed it on top of a shelf.

The next morning, Timmy worked twice as hard. Not for himself, but to protect Vicky.

"Ok, that's enough for today. I'm surprised that you have learned this much this quickly." said Vicky

"Well like you said-"

Just then, there was an explosion upstairs. Timmy and Vicky ran upstairs and saw a gaping hole in the living room.

"Well, well, well. It has been a while Vicky. I never thought I would see your face again. After all it's been 6 long years. And Timmy Turner is here too? You certainly have grown." said a voice who exited the attack chopper as it landed.

Vicky looked back at Timmy and smiled. Then she looked back at the hooded figure.

"How did you find us? asked Vicky.

"Forgive us Vicky. They made us talk." said one voice

"We we caught off guard" said another voice.

When Timmy saw their faces, he couldn't believe who they were.

"Chester, AJ!" said Timmy

"Timmy, is that you?" said Chester

"You've grown" said AJ

Timmy watched as they were stood up and knives placed at their throats

"Don't kill them!" yelled Timmy

"Oh don't worry Timmy. I won't kill them as long as Vicky agrees to surrender herself to us." said the hooded figure.

Timmy turned to look at Vicky.

"Timmy I'm sorry, I have to do this. I won't let Chester and AJ die." said Vicky.

"No Vicky. I don't want to lose you." said Timmy who grabbed her arm.

Vicky pulled him close.

"Everything you need to know is in a book downstairs in the training area." whispered Vicky in his ear.

"I love you." said Timmy

Vicky smiled and kissed him before the guards quickly pulled her away.

"You have me now let them go." said Vicky

"I don't think so. Kill them." said the hooded figure

Suddenly Vicky broke free and pushed Chester and AJ off the plane.

"Timmy catch!" yelled Vicky

Timmy quickly caught the both of them and looked as the plane flew away.

"Remember what I told you Timmy!" yelled Vicky as she was knocked out by one of the henchman.

"VICCCKKKYYYY!" yelled Timmy.

End Chapter 14.


	15. To all my readers

**To all my readers….**

**I know how much you guys have come to enjoy this story, and I enjoy your reviews and you're constant pleas for me to update quickly. As much as I appreciate that, I am afraid I have some bad news.**

**Don't worry, I will not stop updating this story, but until my new laptop comes in the mail, this story will be put on hiatus until then. Hopefully you won't have to wait long. Please understand that I am without a computer and therefore unable to update this story. But I will promise you guys this. The next chapter you get will be longer than the other chapters, this I promise you, because I plan on adding more suspense and also taking ideas from all of you. So I need you guys to throw some ideas in the pot. Feel free to message me with your ideas. I will take the ones I think are good and add them into the story. The more people that participate, the more people I will add.**

**Once again I appreciate your understanding. **

**Oh yes, Ephraim4 is no longer my pen name. **


	16. Champions of The League

Chapter 15- Meeting the Masters

Timmy could do nothing but watch the heli fly off with his love. Timmy took Chester and AJ to the living room and laid them on the sofa. Timmy hurried downstairs to the training room and approached the desk.

"This must be the book Vicky was talking about." said Timmy

On the desk, there was a book with two crossed swords on it. He opened the book. it was hollowed out with a letter inside.

"Dear Timmy,

I know you aren't going to leave me be, so I've taken it upon myself to write this letter. I won't lie, as long as you are with me, you will be in danger. If you are reading this, then that means something has happened to me. Don't worry, I'm tougher than you think I am. I don't want you to search for me right away, you are nowhere near ready to rescue me. I need you to go seek training from my mentors. Take everything in the chest under the table you're going to need it.

I never thought in a million years that the little boy I tormented as a kid would turn out to be my rescuer, much less my lover. I have no doubt that you will find me, and finish the job that I've been trying to finish for the longest."

Timmy looked under the table and saw the chest Vicky mentioned in the letter. Inside there was about 50,000 dollars in cash, a hunting knife, a pistol, and carry belt, and some type of emblem. There was also another letter

"Timmy that emblem will allow you to receive training from the mentors. Don't lose it."

Timmy equipped himself and then turned on the security system so that Chester and AJ would be safe.

Timmy then left out via the secret door Vicky showed him and set off.

Meanwhile in a undisclosed area...

"You're wasting your time, she won't talk" said Tad

"Oh she'll talk. One way or another. Whip her more!" said the hooded person

Vicky was tied down on a torture rack, and she was constantly being whipped. All the while she was looking at her captors with a evil grin on her face.

"i promise you all, when Timmy finds me, you're all going to die." said Vicky

"Is that so?" said Trixie who got right in Vicky's face

"Yeah, and you're going to first little miss bitch." said Vicky who spit on Trixie

Trixie grabbed the whip from the torturer and beat Vicky herself.

"I promise you, when Timmy gets here, all he's going to find is a broken bitch!" said Trixie who beat her more and more, get more violently with the whip as she beat her.

Vicky screamed in tremendous pain.

"WHERE IS HE BITCH!? WHERE IS HE!?" yelled Trixie who's eyes were full of rage.

"Go to hell." said Vicky

"Master may I have her to myself? This bitch is going to talk one way or another." said Trixie

"Don't fail me again." said the hooded figure and everyone left leaving Trixie and Vicky alone

Trixie looked at Vicky with an evil grin.

"You're going to talk, you little bitch, even if it kills me." said Trixie who pulled out a chest and pulled out some barbed wire.

Timmy on the other hand, had been searching for a week. He entered two towns and asked questions but got no leads. He thought all hope was lost until someone noticed his emblem. he pointed him to a forest where things are not as they seem. Timmy headed into the forest, keeping track on where he went. He kept heading deeper and deeper into the forest when he approached a giant stone tablet that had the same mark as his emblem. He reached up to touch the emblem, when he felt a pinch in his neck.

"What the hell-"

Timmy then fell to his knees. The last thing he heard was two voices, one male one female.

"Nice shot Teemo. That's why they call you the Swift Scout. " said the female voice

"I try Ashe. This must be the boy we were told about in the letter." said Teemo

"Must be, let's get him out of her before the Baron Nashor finds him and makes him his next snack." said Ashe.

Meanwhile in that undisclosed area.

"She's tough, Trixie been torturing her non-stop for a week." said Tad

"Don't worry she'll break soon." said Chad

Trixie was still in the torture room with Vicky. Vicky's body was heavily cut all over her arms, legs, torso and back.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Timmy?" said Trixie who lifted Vicky's face up so she could look into her eyes.

Suddenly Vicky heard the cry of a crow and looked out the lone window in the room. She then looked at Trixie and laughed. Trixie slapped her.

"How dare you laugh at me bitch!" said Trixie

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at what's to come. " said Vicky who started laughing maniacally

"What's that's supposed to mean? Speak straight bitch!" said Trixie who was getting madder and madder by the second.

"(Sigh). He made it. He's met with the champions of the League." said Vicky

"Champions of the League?" asked Trixie

"Yes, lucky for you guys I was only trained by two. When those champions are done with Timmy, all of you are going die painfully. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Vicky and she fainted.

"You clever bitch. You was stalling for time, so that he could find help. It's not going to matter, cause we're going to find him and capture him." said Trixie and she left to go report this to the master

The crow that was there flew off.

"So, Vicky has gotten clever over the years." said the hooded figure.

"Master what are we going to do?" said Trixie

"Tad and Chad, find this place. Capture Timmy, and kill these champions." said the hooded figure.

"Yes master" said Tad and Chad

Meanwhile in a hidden area in the forest.

"The boy reminds me of her so much." said Ashe

"Please Ashe, that boy wouldn't be man enough to carry my daggers." said another female voice

"Katarina, you been full of hate since that girl turned you down to train with Vayne, and now that she's sent the boy, you're gonna treat him the same? You aren't worthy to carry those daggers." said another voice

"SHUT UP TWITCH! YOU DISEASED RAT!" yelled Katarina

"Ooohh, got under little miss badass skin did I. You want to dance?" said Twitch

"I'll skin you alive rat." said Katarina

"Enough all of you." said a deep booming voice.

"Jarvin IV." said Ashe

"Katarina you disappoint me. This is bigger than all of us. That organization has one of our children, and because she turned you down to train with Vayne, you're going to treat this kid the same? I suggest you bury that hate and help this boy." said Jarvin

"As you wish." said Katarina

Meanwhile Timmy was just waking up.

"Where am I?" wondered Timmy

"Don't worry, you are safe child." said a female voice who just entered the room.

She sat down beside Timmy and checked his neck.

"Teemo hit you pretty good with that tranquilizer dart." said the women

"Excuse me ma'am, but who are you?" asked Timmy

"I'm Ahri, an magic user and nurse Timmy Turner." said Ahri

"How do you know my name?" asked Timmy

"I know Vicky, she was trained by me." said Ahri who started examining him.

"Then it seems I've come to the right place then." said Timmy as he looked at her nine tails.

"Stop staring Timmy. Yes I am a fox." said Ahri

Timmy looked away as quickly as he could.

"Vicky sent you to seek training so you could rescue her from the organization." said Ahri

"How did you-"

"We've been dealing with them since we found Vicky. They don't know us, but we know them. Say Ahhh." said Ahri

Timmy stuck out his tongue and Ahri took a look inside.

"Hmmm, you seem fine. Ah..Master Jarvan." said Ahri

"So this is the young lad Vicky sent us. Ahri, if you would give us a minute." said Jarvan

"Yes, Lord Jarvan." said Ahri

As Ahri walked past Jarvan IV, she whispered something to him.

"Hmmm...I see." said Jarvan and he looked back at Timmy

"Greeting child, i am known as Jarvan IV, I am in charge on this area of Champions." said jarvan

"Nice to meet you." said Timmy who shook his hand.

"I will not lie to you Timmy Turner, we did not expect to see you so soon." said Jarvan

"Wait I was supposed to come here for training?" asked Timmy

"Yes, but not now. Vicky sent us a letter about how you refused to leave her. She told us about your fairies and how someone is targeting you. Whether they want you dead or not is a mystery." said Jarvan

"I have to save Vicky sir." said Timmy

"Please, it's Jarvan to you, and you will save her. Not as you are though." said Jarvan

"So you will train me?" asked Timmy

"Not me, With what you have to do, front line fighting is not needed." You will have to learn stealth, scouting, how to use throwing daggers, knives, poison tipped arrows, tranqualizer darts, etc." said Jarvan

"I'm ready. No matter what it takes." said Timmy

"Well, we better hurry, Vicky is getting worse as we speak." said Jarvan and he ushered in four people.

One of them has white flowing hair and looked like she was deadly with a bow, another female who has steely eyes, the other two surprised Timmy.

"A badger and a rat?" asked Timmy

"Watch your words boy!" said the rat.

"Calm yourself Twitch" said the badger

"Already got a soft spot for the greenhorn huh Teemo?" said Twitch

"Forgive Twitch, he gets offended when someone calls him a rat. Even though he is one." said the white haired female.

"Don't categorize me with my distant brothers, and I mean distant." said Twitch

"I'm sorry Twitch, I meant no offense." said Timmy

"BAH! Save your apologies for someone who cares. Show me you can handle poisons and then we'll talk." said Twitch and he left.

"Forgive him Timmy, Twitch has been through a lot. I'm Ashe, I focus on using arrows to slow and stun my opponents. Teemo here uses blowdarts to blind and knockout his opponents. Katarina here-"said Ashe

"I can introduce myself, I'm Katarina. Most of your training will come from me. Stealth, assassination, throwing daggers." said Katarina

"Nice to meet you all." said Timmy.

"Get some rest Timmy, you start tomorrow said Jarvan and he left.

Timmy laid back down as Katarina came back in.

"I can't believe you were sent by her." said Katarina

"You mean Vicky?" asked Timmy

"Vicky was supposed to be my successor, but instead she decided to train with Vayne. I haven't forgotten about how she just abandoned me like that." said Katarina

"You've been holding this hate for how long?" asked Timmy

"6 years. How the hell am I supposed to know you won't abandon me as well?" asked Katarina

"I have to save Vicky, I'll need your skills to help." said Timmy

Katarina turned around and started to leave. She then looked back at Timmy.

"We shall see." said Katarina

Timmy laid back down on the bed, as Ahri came in and brought him something to eat.

End Chapter 15


	17. I apologize

**To all the readers...**

**I apologize for not updating the story recently. I have recently been working and haven't had time to really work on it. I plan on having the next chapter up by tomorrow or tuesday. Once again I apologize. I won't spoil anything for you, but I will say this. Vicky's rescue won't happen anytime soon, so if you are expecting Timmy to just complete his training and swoop in and save Vicky and have a happily ever after, then that's not gonna happen. I plan on extending this as long as I possibly can so just sit back and enjoy the ride.**


	18. Arrows and Ice

Chapter 16- Arrows and Ice

Timmy was in bed for about a week, Ahri keeping careful watch on him. One day while he was in bed, the door opened, it was Twitch, Ashe, and Teemo.

"How are you feeling Timmy?" asked Ashe

"Fine. Will I ever get out of this room?" asked Timmy

"Apologies Timmy, I used more poison to knock you out than I usually use." said Teemo

"Teemo you could have killed the boy." said Ashe

"BAH! Lucky it wasn't me. If it was my poison, he would have died." said Twitch

"Twitch!" yelled Ashe

"BAH! When he shows me he can learn how to shoot a dart without killing the target, he'll have my respect" said Twitch and he left

"Damn rat. Apologies Timmy." said Ashe

"It's alright, he must have a lot of pent up frustration." said Timmy

"He does, but Twitch keeps his personal problems to himself." said Teemo

"So Timmy are you ready to start training?" asked Ashe

"I've been ready for the past week." said Timmy and he got up out of bed

Ashe tossed him a bow and a quiver of arrows

"While you won't be able to shoot frost arrows like me, I will teach you how to aim and shoot a bow and how to incapacitate a target without killing them." said Ashe

"All right let's get started." said Timmy

Timmy followed Ashe and Teemo to an open field.

"Let's start with aiming. Without aim, you won't hit your target. It's simple as that." said Ashe and she drew an arrow from her quiver.

Ashe carefully drew back and shot a target from 50 yards away dead center.

"Deadly as always Ashe." said Teemo

"Not as deadly as you." said Ashe

"She talking about the poison you use in your darts?" asked Timmy

" If you see a mushroom with dots on it lying around, don't eat it. it will kill you." said Teemo and he pulled a mushroom out to show Timmy.

"Wow, this little thing can kill a human?" said Timmy

"The non poisonous ones are good for seasoning." said Ashe as she fired another arrow.

"I was wondering how my non poisonous mushroom supply was getting low." said Teemo

"Alright enough banter. Timmy, take this." said Ashe as she handed him a bow.

Timmy observed the bow carefully. It looked like a training bow.

"Isn't that a training bow?" asked Teemo

"Well he has to crawl before he can walk. Besides, once I'm done with him, he's gonna be able to take a hostile out from 100 yards away with an arrow in between their eyes." said Ashe

"That seems impossible." said Timmy

Ashe pulled another arrow out her quiver

"Two things Timmy. One, nothing is impossible, and two-"

Ashe shot an arrow into a tree that was above her target pad. A snake fell from the tree.

"I'm the best archer in the land, and when I'm done with you, you will be the best archer in the world." said Ashe.

"Ashe, why would you make him better than you?" asked Teemo.

"Someone needs to surpass me. I can't keep doing this forever, I am also a queen mind you." said Ashe

"Wait you're a queen? But you dress so...normally." said Timmy

"Being queen doesn't mean I have to dress so elegantly all the time." said Ashe.

"I guess you're right." said Timmy

"Alright enough talk. Timmy, by the end of this week, you need to be able to hit all three targets in 5 seconds." said Ashe

"What! 5 seconds? That's impos-"

"Nothing is impossible if you're committed to it. By the time I'm finished with you, "impossible" will no longer be in your vocabulary." said Ashe

Ashe then drew another arrow.

"Do what I do." said Ashe and she readied her arrow

Timmy drew a arrow and drew it back.

"Relax your arms, Timmy. Don't tense up. If you do, then the only place the arrow will go is straight down. You want to make the arrow dance, like so." said Ashe who fired her arrow.

The arrow curved around the tree and shot and hit a target.

"Okay, you try" said Ashe

Timmy took his bow and fired. His shot hit the tree.

"Not bad for a first shot, but you need to relax. The secret is not to focus on the target, but focus on the quickest path to the target." said Ashe as she fired another arrow. She impaled an apple of a tree and stuck it to the target 100 yards from her position.

"Okay enough showing off Ashe. Let Timmy practice." said Teemo

"Fine, besides I need to practice my Volley technique. Timmy, remember what I told you. Relax, and focus on the path instead of the target." said Ashe and she shot a giant arrow into a nearby tree.

"Ashe! That was my favorite apple tree." yelled Teemo

"Oh calm down badger! I'll get Maokai to plant you a new one when he comes by again." said Ashe

"Tristana liked those apples." said Teemo

"That wasn't the only thing she liked, if you catch my drift." said Ashe

"Resorting to that huh? Fine. Seems like you enjoy Trydamere's Undying Rage, if you get my drift." said Teemo

"Enough you two. Timmy needs to train. You two come with me." said Jarvan who appeared.

"Good luck Timmy." said Teemo and the three of them left.

Timmy continued to train into the night. By the time Ashe returned, the entire training ground looked like a pincushion.

"Timmy it's time to call it a night. Rome wasn't built in a day, and you're not going to be a master archer in a day. You need to eat, shower, and go to bed. You can pick this up in a couple of days. You have training with Twitch and Teemo tomorrow. Also Ahri is going to check on you tomorrow morning. Now have a good night Timmy.

Timmy headed towards the building, as Ashe scoured the training area.

"He's determined I'll give him that." said Ashe as she scoured the training area.

"How's the boy doing?" said Twitch as he walked up to Ashe

"He must love Vicky a lot for him to use 1,000 arrows in one day. He's determined to save her." said Ashe

"I may have underestimated the boy." said Twitch

"Continue to be tough on him, he's going to need that if he wants to save Vicky." said Jarvan who appeared

"Kinda surprised they haven't made a move yet." said Twitch

"Oh they will Twitch. We'll deal with that when the time comes, but for now we take care of Timmy." said Ashe as she picked up arrows from the ground.

"Let's hope he can handle tomorrow." said Twitch

Meanwhile, Vicky was going through another torturous session with Trixie, all the while laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No matter what you do. I'll never tell you where Timmy is." said Vicky

"Oh really? Maybe this will change your mind." said Trixie who ushered in several naked men who quickly surrounded Vicky.

"Maybe you'll talk after 24 hours of a non-stop rape fest" said Trixie who left the room.

"All right bitch, you're gonna pleasure us, and we won't stop until you decide to talk. Get ready to get that pussy torn up!" said one man

Vicky just looked at them all with an evil grin.


	19. Poisons and Crossbows

Chapter 17- Checkups and Poison

Timmy wakes up the next morning seeing Ahri and a lady in a nurse outfit.

"Timmy, this is Akali. She's gonna give you a checkup." said Ahri

"Nice to meet you Timmy. I'm going to check you out, and see if you're 100%" said Akali

"Okay Timmy, as soon as Akali finishes, go eat, and then afterwards meet Teemo at the mushroom farm. Word of advice, don't pick them, unless you want to wind up in bed for another 2 weeks." said Ahri who left

"Okay Timmy, stick out your tongue." said Akali

Timmy obeyed and the checkup began.

Meanwhile in the warehouse.

"Get ready bitch, after we're done with you. Your precious Timmy won't even want your slutty ass." said one of the men. "Suck on it."

Vicky obliged and then bit off the guys dick.

"AHHHHH! My dick!" said the guy.

She then broke free of her chains and looked at the guys with killer instinct.

"How did she break free?" said one of the guys.

"You underestimate your enemies. Just cause I look fragile, doesn't mean I am. Timmy will be the only one who takes me. You wanted to ruin that, and for that, you will all die" and she wrapped the broken chains around her hands.

"Who is girl?" asked one of the guys

Vicky suddenly appeared behind him.

"Your executioner." said Vicky as she snapped the guys neck

Meanwhile back at the village...

"Okay Timmy, heart rate is fine, blood pressure normal, lungs healthy, you need to lay off the snacking. Cholesterol is a little high. I recommend eating fruits and vegetables with every meal you eat while you're here." said Akali.

"Thanks mom." said Timmy

"You're not just rescuing Vicky, you're going take out an entire criminal organization. You health will prove vital. I'm making it mandatory that you eat healthy while you're here. No more sugar, unless it's from fruit." said Akali

Just when Timmy was about to argue, there was a knock on the door.

In came in a short person that was heavily wrapped in bandages.

"Amumu what are you doing here?" said Akali

"Um...well...I wanted to meet Timmy." said Amumu

"Timmy is in the middle of a checkup. You can meet him later, unless you ready for your checkup." said Akali and she pulled out a needle.

"No, that's fine." said Amumu who ran out the room crying.

"Amumu hates needles. I take it?" asked Timmy

"Despite the fact he's older than all of us. Yes he does," said Akali and she inserted the needle inside Timmy's arm.

"Just a little blood. I'm gonna keep track of your cholesterol levels with this." said Akali

"Is this really necessary?" asked Timmy

Akali sat down and stared at Timmy.

"Time is running short, Jarvan's plan is to have you prepared to rescue Vicky in 1 month. So yes this is necessary." said Akali

Akali got her blood and injected it into a tube.

"Ok, the checkup is over. Go eat and go meet up with Teemo at the farm. Remember what I told you. No table sugar. If you want something sweet with your meals, eat fruit. If I catch you eating sugar, I'm gonna show you what my _abilities_ are, and trust me you won't like that." said Akali and she left.

"Thanks mom." said Timmy under his breath.

"I heard that." said Akali from behind the door

Timmy got out of bed and headed to go eat.

"How is he?" asked Jarvan IV

"He's healthy, needs to lay off the sugar. No trace of the poison in his system." said Akali

"I see." said Jarvan IV

Akali then began blushing.

"He called me mother, albeit sarcastically." said Akali

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I kinda liked it."

"Then maybe it's a sign you need to get married and have kids."

"Jarvan, don't joke about that." said Akali

"I wasn't joking." and Jarvan left

Akali was left blushing.

Timmy headed to the mushroom farm where Teemo was waiting. He saw Teemo carefully picking mushrooms with purple dots on them.

"Ahh...Timmy you're here" said Teemo who saw Timmy at the edge of the farm.

"Yeah, I'm ready to train."

"Could you grab that mushroom right there by your feet? Be careful, the mushroom contains a very strong poison that will kill you if you aren't careful." said Teemo

Timmy obeyed and grabbed the mushroom and carefully walked over to Teemo.

"Now place it right there in that mound of dirt."

Timmy placed the mushroom into the mound of dirt. and covered it.

"I used these mushrooms when I'm on scouting duty. Helps deal with any threats that may come my way."

"I thought you were going to train me." said Timmy

"I am." and he handed Timmy a blowdart.

"Today you will learn how to create blinding darts, combine them with poison, and use camoflogue to blend into surroundings." said Teemo and he loaded his blowdart and fired it into a brush.

They were a slight yelp and then silence. Teemo walked over and pulled out a dead snake.

"See, shock and then death." said Teemo

"Wow, that's amazing." said Timmy.

"Bah that's nothing. The time it took Teemo to kill that one snake, I could've killed ten." said a voice from behind. It was Twitch who had his crossbow out.

"Teemo, this boy needs to master this immediately. Time is running short." said Twitch

"I already know about Vicky." said Timmy

"Ahri and her loose lips. BAH!" said Twitch

"Let's just get started." said Timmy.

For the entire afternoon, Timmy learned how to mix poisons and carefully mix them into his blowdarts and his poison tipped arrows. When the sun set he made enough he went to the training field to test out his blowdarts.

"Hmmm...you did good Timmy. Right amount of poison. You'll be able to do some damage with these. We can't use them right now, but you'll have them ready for your rescue mission." said Teemo and he put his blowdarts in a pouch.

"Alright boy, let's see those poison tipped crowbow bolts and venom flasks." said Twitch and Timmy pulled out his flasks and crossbow tipped bolts.

"Hmm...interesting." said Twitch

"What's interesting?" asked Timmy

"Boy, you do realize, that you have made poison that is stronger than my own. Dare I say, that you can take out an entire army with a few placed flask throws. Impressive!" said Twitch

"Thank you Twitch"

"I was wrong about you boy. Here take this." and Twitch handed Timmy his crossbow.

"I think it's time to see if you can shoot as well as you mix." said Twitch and Timmy followed Twitch out the hut.

Meanwhile Vicky was standing in the middle of the dungeon with about 15 dead bodies. She cracked her neck.

"I gotta get out of here." she said

End Chapter


End file.
